


[podfic] happy couple(s)

by therebaeka



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Gen, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therebaeka/pseuds/therebaeka
Summary: Prompt: "Please don't tell me you got arrested again."It all started because Kori wanted to get drunk.





	[podfic] happy couple(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [happy couple(s)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875184) by [fantasticfours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticfours/pseuds/fantasticfours). 



> Because wwwlw is worth it and I keep having trouble pronouncing shit when I'm reading them and recording. Yet I can rant about Habsburg reign during History of Spain or the Role of Women in Media without breaking a sweat. Asdfghjkl!!!!
> 
> And don't charge at my mic. It's just an earphone mic. It's trying its best, okay.

**Title:[happy couple(s)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12875184)**

**Written by:[wwwlw](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wwwlw/pseuds/wwwlw)**

**Read by:** therebaeka

 **Summary:** Prompt: "Please don't tell me you got arrested again."

It all started because Kori wanted to get drunk.

 **download:** [[here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3h4buwqbb0p4xoy/%5Bpodfic%5D%20happy%20couple%28s%29.wav)]

 


End file.
